Thorns of a Flower
by R-aphael S-antos
Summary: Ella. Uma garota bonita, inteligente, rica; uma jovem aparentemente comum em Hogwarts; considerada a princesinha da família Harvey. Uma verdadeira flor. Porém, toda rosa tem seus espinhos. Um diário onde todas as confissões e segredos são guardados; uma v


01/09 - 08h 32 min

**Thorns****of**** a ****Flower**

**Capítulo I**

_**De volta...**_

01/09 - 22h28min

Agora eu estou aqui, sentada (ou quase deitada) na minha cama quente e confortável de Hogwarts escrevendo nesses papéis o meu dia. Ok, foi bom, rever as amigas é sempre muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Que saudade delas! Agora, sim, posso dizer que são elas que fazem meus dias felizes. Eu estava tão sozinha em Canning que mamãe e papai perceberam e fomos até Londres, visitar o National Gallery e o Natural History Museum, lugares que eu sempre adorei visitar.

Ontem à noite, mais ou menos essa hora, comecei a revisar a matéria toda do ano letivo que passou. Os professores de Hogwarts sempre perguntam assuntos que têm a ver e eu gosto de saber. Quando acordei, pela manhã, com o som agudo do despertador me lembrou de como eu odiava acordar cedo. Me lembrou da minha viagem à Londres nessas férias. Me lembrou que as meninas da escola não tinham mandado tantas cartas, exceto os presentes de aniversário.

Tomei um banho, me vesti e desci para tomar café da manhã. Meu pai lia o jornal matinal trouxa, como sempre, sentado na sua poltrona (mamãe odeia quando ele fala que só ele pode sentar naquela poltrona). Como sempre, perguntou se eu tinha dormido muito tarde pela minha mania de ser tão estudiosa. Ele diz que, às vezes, devemos deixar o estudo de lado e nos divertir – é claro que isso se aplica a mim, mas não de todas as maneiras.

Cheguei à sala de jantar e mamãe lia o _Profeta Diário_, ela adorava ler jornais bruxos. Achava interessantíssimo. Com seu coque alto e seus jeans habituais, levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

— Bom dia, Ella! Estava te esperando pra tomar o café da manhã. A propósito, achei o novo ministro da Magia muito elegante. Tem cara de bruxo mesmo. — disse minha mãe, mostrando a foto de Rufo Scrimgeour estampada na primeira página do jornal, sob a manchete: "SCRIMGEOUR SUBSTITUI FUDGE". Ele exibia um sorriso metido, acenava para o teto e estava rodeado de repórteres. — Sente-se, filha.

Revirei os olhos com o comentário da senhora Helena Harvey loura de blusa verde-musgo. Como ela podia achar Scrimgeour elegante? Ele parecia um leão grisalho. Eu contrapus e disse o quanto Alvo Dumbledore era melhor para o cargo, muito melhor que Scrimgeour. Que faria muito melhor para a comunidade bruxa e que era igual à situação dos políticos trouxas. Mamãe soltou um muxoxo triste e eu me perguntei mentalmente o porquê.

— Ella, não gosto quando você nos chama de "trouxa". Assim, você me faz sentir um tanto... desprezada. Por que você não se refere a nós, pelo menos com a sua família, como... hum... "Não-bruxos"?

— "Não-bruxos"? — dei uma risadinha de leve. — Tudo bem, mamãe, mas minhas amigas irão te chamar de trouxa assim mesmo.

Minha mãe fez uma expressão de criança alegre e disse que não se importava, pois não eram suas filhas. Aliás, mamãe mal conhecia minhas amigas de Hogwarts – apenas viu algumas fotos e me ouviu falar incessantemente delas durante todo o verão.

Terminei meu chá, e subi para o meu quarto para arrumar minhas coisas e embarcar para Hogwarts. Aliás, esqueci de contar: eu tenho uma coruja. Sim, e ela se chama Sophie. É uma coruja branquinha, um tanto pequena. Ás vezes eu a deixo dar umas voltas pelo bairro, mas só à noite. E olha que ela é bem espertinha.

Meus pais me levaram até a Estação King's Cross para me embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts. Quando desci minhas coisas do carro, meu pai disse:

— Se cuida, hein, Ella. Confio sempre em você, mas agora que o tal Lorde das Trevas está à solta, o mundo bruxo está muito perigoso. Eu sei que Hogwarts é muito bem protegida, mas _ele _deve ser capaz de tudo. Continue estudando, assim você poderá se tornar uma bruxa muito competente. — Ele demonstrava uma expressão de muita preocupação, e segurava meus ombros com força. - Boa sorte!

— Ella, minha filha. Tome muito cuidado. Nós sabemos que o Lorde das quantas não gosta dos filhos de... er... "não-bruxos". Por isso, se concentre nos estudos, e não faça nada de errado. Nós te amamos muito! — Disse minha mãe, também preocupada, mas orgulhosa de mim.

— Pode deixar mãe, pai. Confiem em mim, agora não sou mais uma criança. E também tenho consciência de que _ele _é capaz de tudo para pôr as mãos em Harry Potter. Mas podem ficar despreocupados, eu mal conheço o Potter. Ele é da Grifinória, só freqüentamos aulas juntos, e muito raramente. — disse, olhando carinhosamente para os meus pais. — Amo muito vocês dois, agora tenho que ir andando.

Eles acenaram para mim, e ficaram me observando entrar na estação. Dei uma última espiada por cima dos ombros, e só consegui enxergar vultos pretos. Tornei a me virar, e adentrei a estação. Fui caminhando observando as plaquetas que indicavam as plataformas, até chegar a número nove.. Levando meu malão e Sophie na gaiola, atravessei, andando normalmente, a coluna e dei de cara com vários bruxos, alguns de chapéus pontudos, multicoloridos, cones, e alguns de cabeça à mostra. Muitos embarcavam seus filhos nos grandes vagões do trem, e outros entravam no trem, possivelmente com destino à Hogsmeade. Outros esperavam em pé junto a suas famílias, ou então acenavam para seus familiares dentro dos vagões.

Fui caminhando e observando, procurando alguém que eu conhecia. Não vi ninguém, a não ser alguns garotos da Sonserina, que riam gostosamente. Um deles era louro, alto, com um rosto afilado e metido. Todas as meninas o acham lindo, ainda mais por pertencer a uma família rica. Por pertencer à família dos Malfoy. Para mim, era como um garoto sonserino comum. Aliás, todos os garotos que minhas amigas admiravam não eram grande coisa.

Continuei andando, e quando estava prestes a subir a pequena escadinha que dava para as cabines, esbarrei com alguém. Longos cabelos castanho-claros bateram com suavidade no meu rosto, e senti um cheiro tão bom, que nem vi quem era a pessoa direito. Levantei a cabeça, e a reconheci: Lucy, uma das minhas amigas. Lucy é bonita, com seus cabelos ondulados, agora maiores, rosto rosado e olhos verdes vibrantes. Ela sempre fez sucesso entre os rapazes, desde pequena. Ela me encarou assustada, depois sorriu:

— Ella! Ainda bem que te encontrei, pensei que iria chegar atrasada! Estávamos te procurando pela estação inteira, mas você não estava em lugar nenhum. Tudo bem com você? — Ela disse, sorrindo abertamente.

— Lucy! Seus cabelos cresceram... você está linda! Tudo ótimo comigo. Que saudade de você. Cadê as outras meninas? — Perguntei, retribuindo o sorriso.

— Estão todas lá dentro. Vamos, estamos todas com saudade de você! — Disse Lucy, agarrando minhas mãos e me puxando para cima.

Com passos rápidos, subimos o restante da escadinha e nos deparamos com o corredor do vagão lotado de crianças e jovens, arrumando cabines para a viagem. Passamos por algumas, que inclusive em uma delas, uma menina soluçava chamando por alguém que deveria ser sua mãe. Quando chegamos à cabine, ouvi várias risadas e vozes conhecidas. Lucy puxou a porta e as vi: Amy, sentada à minha direita, acariciando os pêlos de sua gata que estava deitada folgadamente em cima de suas vestes, Haru, que estava ao lado da janela, observando, sorrindo, algo lá fora, e Rebecca que estava em frente à Haru, de pernas cruzadas, segurando a varinha e murmurando feitiços que pintavam suas unhas de cores chamativas.

— Ellaaaaa! Você chegou! Pensamos que iria chegar atrasada. Tudo bem com você? — disse Amy, animada.

— Nossa, Ella! Você cresceu, e tá mais moça. E... adorei sua roupa! — disse Rebecca, sorridente. Ela me olhava de cima à baixo.

— Meninas! Quanto tempo! Muita saudade de vocês, e demoraram em escrever para mim. — Disse, abraçando todas de uma vez.

— Ella, você estudou a matéria do ano passado de novo? — Perguntou Haru, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Claro Haru! Sempre faço isso quando outro ano começa. — Respondi sorridente.

— Viram? Não disse a vocês, suas desconfiadas?! — Disse Rebecca, rindo.

— Ah... o que foi? Não tô entendendo nada. — Eu disse meio constrangida.

— É que eu apostei com elas que você iria estudar feito uma louca para esse ano! — Rebecca ria, recebendo os sicles apostados das outras meninas.

— Mas eu sempre faço isso, vocês todas sabem. Vocês foram burras de apostar isso com ela, meninas! — Falei, apontando para as duas que entregavam o dinheiro.

— Ahh gente! Abre espaço aí, vamos nos sentar, Ella. Como foram suas férias de verão? — Disse Lucy, passando pelo meu lado e se sentando ao lado de Rebecca, que guardava a varinha no bolso.

A viagem foi longa, porém proveitosa. Todas nós colocamos o papo em dia, e cada uma contou suas aventuras nas férias. Haru foi ao Japão com a família, e contou como eram as escolas de magia japonesas. Lucy ficou na Inglaterra mesmo, curtindo o verão em casa. Rebecca ficou em casa fazendo suas roupas malucas - ela adora costurar, e já virou até amiga da Madame Malkins. E Amy ficou junto do namorado o tempo inteiro. Quando chegamos à Hogwarts, todas nós vestimos as vestes da Corvinal - vale lembrar que a própria Rebecca que fez a sua veste - e fomos em direção às carruagem que andavam supostamente sozinhas. Subimos em uma que estava vazia, e fomos pela estradinha de terra que levava ao castelo.

Logo na carruagem da nossa frente, estavam Harry Potter e seus amigos. Um era ruivo, cheio de sarnas e bastante alto, parecia ser o Weasley, outra era a Hermione Granger, garota inteligente da Grifinória. Minhas notas nos NOM's só não alcançaram as dela. Mais algumas pessoas estavam junto a eles, mas não consegui identificá-las. Eles conversavam seriamente sobre alguma coisa, que não me importou saber o que era.

Continuamos subindo, conversando e rindo, quando chegamos à entrada do castelo. Descemos da carruagem, retirando nossas coisas e seguimos direto ao Hall de Entrada. Lá estava a professora McGonagall, em frente à escadaria de mármore chamando pelos alunos novos que, por sinal, eram muitos. Logo me lembrei de quando era eu quem estava ali, parada na fila de crianças que esperavam para entrar na escola mais famosa da Europa, dirigida por um dos homens mais respeitados do mundo bruxo. Eu era pequenininha, talvez a mais baixinha da turma, e morria de medo de tudo. Não estava acostumada com o mundo bruxo, e muito menos com muitas pessoas à minha volta, afinal, eu só tinha onze anos.

Eu, Lucy, Amy, Haru e Rebecca subimos as escadas, liderando o grupo de alunos mais velhos. O Hall estava aconchegante, iluminado por muitas velas que sobrevoavam nossas cabeças. De repente, um garoto veio correndo e agarrou Amy pelas costas, e deu-lhe um beijo demorado. O garoto era Dean: alto, magro, cabelos pretos bagunçados e olhos castanhos. Namorado da Amy. Eles se conheceram por acaso, na biblioteca, segundo a própria Amy. Além disso, a gata dela foi o Dean quem deu, de presente de aniversário de quinze anos. Dean não é bonito, mas também não é feio. Combina com a Amy.

Chegamos até a porta de carvalho que dava para o Salão Principal. Dumbledore estava sentado sobre sua grande poltrona de ouro, e cochichava com o professor Flitwick, homenzinho baixinho, que dá aulas de feitiços. Havia alguma coisa errada com uma das mãos de Dumbledore. Ela parecia podre, morta. Apresentava um aspecto asqueroso. Perguntei às meninas o que era aquilo, mas nenhuma soube responder.

Muitas pessoinhas entraram no salão, liderados pela professora Minerva, e postaram-se em frente à mesa dos professores. Enfim, depois de esperar toda a Cerimônia de Seleção, o professor Dumbledore levantou-se e, com uma única palma, muita comida apareceu sob as grandes mesas. Amy e Dean foram logo espetando algumas salsichas, e trocavam beijos. De repente, alguém entra no salão atrasado, o rosto estava manchado de sangue seco. Era Harry Potter, e todos miravam seus olhares para ele. Todos da mesa cochichavam, olhando assustados para o garoto, que caminhava em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

— Aaahhn... a fartura de Hogwarts até me emociona! Ops, é melhor não comer muito, senão engordarei demais! — disse Lucy, deixando um grande pedaço de bolo de carne para o lado, e se contentando apenas com um suco de abóbora e alguns aperitivos.

— Nossa, Lucy, por que esse desespero? Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e já está se preocupando com o corpo?! Pelas barbas de Merlin, deixa disso e encha o bucho! — disse Amy, rindo.

— É verdade. Coma bastante hoje, depois você começa com esses seus regimes doidos! — Falei, dando palmadinhas nas costas da Lucy.

— Amanhã de manhã chegam os horários de aula. Tomara que não sejam provisórios, odeio quando eles mudam o horário de repente. — disse Haru.

— Concordo, principalmente quando o horário mudado é o de poções. O Snape não aceita atrasos nem quando o motivo é verdadeiro. — disse, espiando a mesa dos professores. Havia um homem gordo, de careca lisa e com uma bigodeira prateada que refugiava intensamente a luz das velas, vestido com uma espécie de roupão e um colete verde de botões dourados. Ele parecia exibir uma cara de bobo.

Dumbledore tomou a palavra num toque da colher na taça:

— As boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos, e o Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos todos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada Gemialidades Weasley. Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das Casas devem se inscrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa.

"Este ano temos o prazer de dar boas-vindas a um novo membro do corpo docente. O professor Slughorn", o bruxo ficou de pé, a careca brilhando à luz das velas, a grande pança sob o colete sombreando a mesa, "é um antigo colega meu que aceitou retomar o cargo de mestre de Poções."

— Poções?

— _Poções?_

A palavra ressoou por todo o salão enquanto as pessoas se perguntavam se teriam ouvido direito.

— Poções? - disse Amy, virando-se para mim. — Mas e o Snape...

— Por sua vez, o professor Snape - continuou Dumbledore, alteando a voz para abafar os murmúrios - assumirá o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Não! - exclamou uma voz tão alto que muitas cabeças se viraram em sua direção. Era Potter.

— Por Merlin, esse cara é maluco! O que ele acha que está fazendo? — disse Rebecca, referindo-se à Harry Potter.

Snape, que estava sentado à direita de Dumbledore, não se ergueu ao ouvir seu nome, apenas elevou sua mão displicentemente para agradecer os aplausos da mesa da Sonserina; No entanto, era nítida a expressão de triunfo nas feições do professor de cabelos extremamente oleosos.

— Hahahaha! O Snape é louco! Ele não vai durar tanto, no final do ano ele sai. — disse Lucy, com uma cara de deboche.

— E não é que é verdade?! O cargo é azarado, nenhum professor conseguiu ficar mais de um ano. Nem a Umbridge, e o Quirrel até morreu. — Falei, rindo.

Dumbledore pigarreou. Não eram só nós que conversávamos, todo o salão explodiu em murmúrios à notícia de que Snape, enfim, realizara o seu mais acalantado desejo. O diretor esperou até o mais absoluto silêncio antes de prosseguir.

— Nem todos os presentes neste salão sabem que Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes.

Draco Malfoy, na outra extremidade do salão, na mesa da Sonserina, fazia seu garfo pairar no ar com a varinha, como se achasse as palavras de Dumbledore indignas de atenção.

— Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da presente situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os professores possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele tornou a sorrir.

— Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar para as aulas de amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa-noite. Pip pip!

Com o atrito ensurdecedor habitual, os bancos foram afastados e centenas de estudantes começaram a sair do Salão Principal em direção aos dormitórios. Eu, Lucy, Haru, Amy, Dean e Rebecca nos levantamos quase que ao mesmo tempo, e fomos andando até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal - Dean é Grifinório, por isso ele deu um último beijo de boa-noite em Amy, e foi em direção à Torre Norte. Ninguém falou uma palavra no caminho para os dormitórios, só ouviam-se os barulhos dos passos das pessoas, e dos gritos e risadas de Pirraça, o poltergeist.

Quando chegamos ao corredor certo, à frente estava a porta sem maçaneta, nem fechadura, com a aldrava de bronze em forma de águia. Lucy deu uma batidinha, e imediatamente o bico da águia se abriu, e uma voz suave e musical perguntou:

— _Dois pais e dois filhos saíram para caçar morcegos. Cada um deles acertou em um morcego e nenhum atirou no mesmo. Entretanto, somente três morcegos foram abatidos. Como foi isto?_

— Odeio esses enigmas! Dean disse que a entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória é a mais fácil. É só saber a senha. — disse Amy, bufando.

— _Não sabem? _— indagou a águia.

— Calma! Dois pais e dois filhos... hum... somente três morcegos... — eu pensava, contando nos dedos - Já sei! Ah, como eu demorei... É claro, eram o avô, o pai e o filho! Dois pais e dois filhos! — completei meu pensamento, encarando a águia.

— _Bem pensado. Entrem._

Atravessamos a porta, e a aconchegante Sala Comunal da Corvinal estava quentinha, sob a luz da lareira.

— Eu e Amy vamos ficar aqui um pouco. Podem ir. — disse Haru, se sentado junto à Amy nas poltronas.

— Tudo bem. — acenou Rebecca.

Eu, Lucy e Rebecca subimos no dormitório feminino. Nossas camas estavam do mesmo jeito que deixamos no ano passado, quentes e confortáveis. Nós três nos deitamos, e antes mesmo de eu fechar meus olhos, Lucy disse:

— Meninas, esse ano vai ser repleto de coisas estranhas. Dumbledore com uma das mãos podres, o Potter entra no salão todo ensangüentado e, ainda por cima, Snape consegue o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É melhor nos prepararmos.

— É verdade. Mas isso é coisa pra se pensar amanhã, porque eu to caindo de sono. — falei, entre bocejos e coçadas nos olhos.

Enfim, peguei esse meu diário do fundo do malão, anotei todo o meu dia, e quando terminei, o deixei ao lado da minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Afinal, dormir agora é a prioridade.

_CONTINUA..._


End file.
